


sex addicts

by LarryIsLife954



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryIsLife954/pseuds/LarryIsLife954
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lowercase intended</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended

two strangers walked in the crowded streets of new york city, oblivious to the other's presence. that is, until they stumbled across each other at the street corner.

"watch where you're fucking going," the girl snapped, glaring at the boy who had just ran into her.

"jesus, calm down. i'm sorry, but it was partially your fault too," the boy pointed out, looking down at the short girl.

the girl crossed her arms over her chest, wondering why both of them had actually taken the time to stop in the middle of a busy intersection to discuss this. "actually, you have your earphones in and you were obviously jamming out to whatever shitty music you listen to, not paying one ounce of attention to the people around you." she made a point of yanking one of his earphones out, to which he quickly popped back into his ear with a grunt.

"just leave me alone," the boy muttered, not looking to pick a fight. he continued on his way with pace, not bothering to look back at the girl with the nasty attitude.

what he didn't realize was that she was actually trailing behind him unconsciously, since they were both headed to the same place. you see, the two of them had one - and most likely only one - thing in common: they loved the idea of sex. although their views of sex were completely different, they had the same core idea.

however, the girl had had an abundance of sexual encounters, which is why her family shamefully enrolled her in sex addicts therapy, in fear that one day she would get an std. this was the boy's first time at therapy, and he was only praying that not having sex as much was as easy as ripping off a bandaid.

you can imagine the surprise on his face when he glanced over his shoulder and saw her following him into the same building. "what the fuck are you doing?" he asked loudly, attracting the attention from a few people around them.

"i'm going to therapy, what do you think?" the girl rolled her eyes, trying to push past this boy and into the therapy room.

he stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "are you serious? did you follow me here or something? do you hold a really bad grudge?"

she laughed humorlessly. "why would i follow you willingly? i've already seen more than enough of you today."

he chose to shrug off her comment and proceed with his first therapy session, trying not to pay any attention to her. he was in a room with around ten others, all around the age of eighteen to twenty, who all had an obvious fetish for sex. they all took turns explaining why they were there, and he had no idea what to say when it came to his turn.

"uh, hi. i'm michael clifford, i'm eighteen, and i guess i just like sex?" the others around him snickered, including the girl.

"what motivates you to engage in coitus, michael?" the counselor, tom, asked.

michael tried to stifle a laugh at the use of the word coitus. "i like the feeling of it. being so close to someone else and pouring all your love and emotion into it. but don't worry, i do it all the time with my girlfriend, and we always make sure we - "

"wait, excuse me?" the girl interrupted, and michael's head snapped in her direction. "you're a sex addict but the only person you have sex with is your girlfriend?"

he nodded his head slowly. "yeah, what's wrong with that?" he wondered.

her lips curved up in a small smile as she stood up in front of the group, preparing to give a speech. "hi, i'm devon peterson, and i'd like to explain why michael clifford's ideology of sex is complete and utter bullshit."


	2. cinnamon buns

"you see," devon started, pacing back and forth in the condensed circle, "sex is pure fun. it's harmless, if you know what you're doing. and it's even more harmless when you don't stick with the same person for more than a night."

michael stared at her blankly. half of him didn't understand while the other half didn't want to understand. "but shouldn't the point of having sex be that you love them and want to spend the rest of your life with them? you know, devotion?"

devon rolled her eyes and smirked. "you're so cute."

"then how'd you become a sex addict?" a boy asked, and michael eyed the boy who said his name was luke.

she grinned. "i fucked calum hood for two cinnamon buns."

everyone in the circle let out a collective gasp, staring at her in horror. "were they good cinnamon buns at least?" luke asked tentatively, staring up at her behind his long lashes.

"yup, ate 'em right off his nicely sculpted abs."

all the girls looked at her in admiration while michael looked at her with pure disgust. "so you're like a prostitute for cinnamon buns?"

devon let out a high pitched giggle. "what can i say? a girl needs to eat."

tom cleared his throat, obviously becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "let's all respect each other in this therapy session. now michael, why are you here?"

"well, i kind of want to break my habit. i'm scared that one day she'll come up to me and tell me she's pregnant, and i don't think i'm ready for a responsibility that big."

"use a condom, idiot," devon interrupted, and michael shot her a death look.

"you know those things are only, like, 97% effective right? i learned that from friends."

the girl scoffed. "then make sure she's on birth control, too. you people never learn."

once again, tom cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. "that's enough. michael, we're here to help you with your problem, and we'll help you get through this quickly. isn't that right, guys?"

"we're here for you, michael," everyone mumbled, except for devon. she slumped down in her chair, keeping one eyebrow continuosly arched at him.

by the time therapy was over, michael shot up from his seat in an effort to leave without being noticed by devon. he failed.

"excuse me, clifford." he felt a faint tap on his shoulder and twisted around slowly, not wanting to argue with her once again.

"what?"

"why are you rushing outta here in such a hurry? are you gonna go fuck your girlfriend again? the only girl you fuck?"

michael grimaced and looked down at her. "i was actually trying to run away from your bitchy attitude, but clearly it's following me everywhere."

devon's smile faded fast, only to be replaced by a frown. "look, i know we got off to a bad start but - "

"but what? you want us to at least tolerate each other so you have an excuse to make fun of my small yet oddly significant sex life? the answer is no," michael said pointedly, making his way towards the exit and not giving her the chance to reply.

devon started trailing after him before realizing that she should just give up. "wait, clifford!"

he looked over his shoulder once more. "what?" he spat.

she gave him a smirk and crossed her arms over her chest. "try not to run into anyone, panty dropper."

michael rolled his eyes and left the building, wondering how anyone on this earth could be so inconsiderate.


	3. euphoria

"i'm home!" michael announced, throwing his bag over the couch and entering the kitchen.

his little sister, erin, was sitting at the table munching on an apple when he pulled up a stool next to her. she barely noticed since her eyes were glued on her phone. "erin!" michael prompted in her ear, causing her to jump in shock and glare at him.

"what the fuck, michael? what was that for?" she snapped, retrieving her phone from the counter and getting up from the stool. she took another monstrous bite of her apple before tossing it in the garbage can, nearly missing.

"i just wanted to say hi and i swear your phone is ruining your life," michael replied calmly.

erin rolled her eyes. "i just came out to have a good time and i'm honestly feeling so attacked right now."

"what does that even mean?"

she flipped her hair over her shoulder before running upstairs two at a time. michael propped his elbows on the counter, rubbing his temples before an idea popped into his mind. he wanted to visit his girlfriend, charlie, which was short for charlotte.

michael and charlie had been dating for the past nine months, and neither of them planned on breaking it off anytime soon. charlie was this short, perky girl with shoulder length brown hair and dazzling hazel eyes. michael thought she was a real gem when he first laid eyes on her, and there was never a doubt in his mind that she was the one for him.

he sent her a quick text asking if it was okay for him to come over, to which she quickly replied 'yes'. by the time he had taken the subway three stations south, it was nearly nightfall. when michael emerged from the rat-filled subway underground, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon, casting a light across the busy streets.

he ran into her apartment building, which was only one block from the subway station. taking the elevator to the third floor, he scoped out apartment c315 and knocked hastily on the door.

and when charlie answered the door, michael felt a smile light up on his face. "char!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

charlie giggled and hugged him back. "what's gotten into you, mike? we see each other, like, twice a week."

"i just missed you, that's all." michael gave her a cheeky grin as she shut the door, letting him into her apartment. "you'll never guess what happened to me today at therapy."

charlie plopped down on the couch as michael followed behind her. "oh, yeah, how was it?"

"this bitch kept criticizing me because the only person i hook up with is you. she doesn't understand us."

michael looked down at her and cupped her face in his hands, connecting their lips. "she doesn't understand love," he whispered between kisses, causing a moan to escape from charlie.

he unconsciously began tugging at the waistband on her sweatpants, trying to slide them down charlie's hips when he felt two small hands stop him. charlie pulled away and looked into his light green eyes. "we can't," she whispered.

"why not? my parents can't stop us. just because they sent me to therapy doesn't mean they have to know." michael wasn't aware of the words pouring out of his mouth simply because he was caught in the sensation of lust and euphoria.

"because what if i end up pregnant, michael? then what happens?"

"we're always safe, though."

"those condoms are only 97% effective, you know that, right?"

"i know, but you could take the pill and - "

"would you listen to yourself?" charlie interrupted, pushing michael over so she could wiggle out from underneath him. "we can't just have sex every single time we see each other. is that all you care about? do you even love me?"

michael furrowed his eyebrows. "of course i do, babe. forget it, i'll stop to break this habit for you, because i love you. i love you more than you'll ever know."

a smile broke out on charlie's face as michael pecked her lips quickly. "i love you too."

but michael couldn't help but wonder why during their small argument over sex he couldn't get devon out of his mind.


End file.
